Lost Fairy
by Pyrophuria
Summary: Continuation of Missing Future. What happened to Lucy during those 17 years since her abduction? How did she get so powerful? This is Lucy's side of the story. ***Currently being re-written***
1. Chapter 1

What's up, Y'all! Been working on this for a little while. I've got a few chapters written and are currently being edited and I'm writing another. This one should be quite a bit longer than Missing Future. Still not sure how long, got quite a bit that happens to Miss Lucy. So we shall see!

Thanks y'all!

Chapter 1

Lucy rolled her eyes as her favorite goofball grabbed her hand and tugged playfully. She sighed as she dropped her purse on her desk and smiled as he dragged her to the window with his signature million watt smile plastered across his cheeks.

"I knew you'd come around eventually!" he shouted gleefully as he leapt from the window sill after she had closed it. He landed easily with her across his arms. Then, he took off as fast as he could down the street, Lucy laughing the whole way clinging to his shoulders. Magnolia's citizens were use to the two's antics and merely moved aside to let them through.

They made it to the guild in record time, but Natsu decided he was required to tease her anyways, "we would've gotten here faster if you weren't so heavy." It earned him a smack and scolding.

"Quit picking on me," she pouted angrily, knowing it was having the opposite effect.

Sure enough, Natsu only grinned again, "Not a chance!" He immediately ran off, dodging another hit, to start yet another brawl with Gray and Gajeel. Happy cheered him on.

She huffed in annoyance and turned away to the bar. The rest of the girls had already started drinking with the exception of Levy who was carrying Lucy's beloved godson. He smiled at Lucy brightly as she came over. She cooed at him for a few moments until Levy handed her a drink.

"I can't drink. I have to take care of Gale," Levy said, keeping the one year old on her hip as she passed Lucy her first drink. "You drink mine." This was not going to end well.

The guild celebrated their return from their longest and hardest mission yet. It had been a doozy and really did a number on them. But now they were home and celebrating as they always did. And, as usual, everyone got out of hand.

Happy eventually carried Charle and Wendy home, offering to stay with them for the night to make sure they were alright. A very tipsy Erza eventually dragged a hesitant Jellal back to her apartment, though it was obvious he only went to look after her. Levy eventually dragged her two boys home with Lily's help. Gray had to help Juvia, though he really didn't seem to mind much as she climbed onto his back giggling.

That left a slowly sobering Lucy to take care of a still very feisty dragon slayer. Natsu didn't act drunk, more that he was still busy having fun. Lucy was getting tired and had to drag him out of the guild by his ear while he whined about her being mean. She scolded him all the way out the door about giving her a hard time and stop trying to start a fight with everyone.

She decided the safest place for him was in his own home. And by safe she meant not destroying her home giving her yet another reason to beat him senseless. He could destroy his own stuff all he wanted.

When she got him into the little cottage, Natsu turned to close the door behind them stumbling in the process. As he caught himself, he inadvertently caged Lucy in his arms against the wall.

"Sorry," he breathed, giggling at the situation a bit, but he didn't move away. She gazed up at him questioningly, placing her hands on his sides gently gripping his overcoat, unintentionally pulling him closer. Natsu chuckled slightly leaning his head against hers.

"Are you drunk?" she asked as she started giggling herself.

"I don't get drunk," he assured, moving to nuzzle his nose against hers. He smiled serenely, happy just breathing the same air she was. Lucy hummed in response as she closed her eyes enjoying the closeness.

She felt a slight pressure on her lips. Though she was surprised she quickly returned the simple kiss. They pulled back just enough to open their eyes to see each other once again. Looking into his serious eyes, she couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth, "I love you, Natsu." And, the dam broke.

Natsu sealed his lips over hers again, this time demanding and urgent. He moved his hands to her waist pushing her, with a little more force than necessary, up to wall using his own body as an anchor to keep her where he wanted her. He moved his hands to the backs of her thighs and lifted her slightly, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Lucy had quickly roved her hands from his waist up to the back of his neck tangling in his hair. She held him to her, not wanting to let this moment go, and he certainly didn't try to leave. In fact, Natsu only spurred her on by moving them away from the wall to his hammock, placing one hand on the wall and his opposite foot on the floor. Lucy really had no idea how he'd managed to keep them balanced on it, but he did, never wavering.

Natsu was a delicious walking contradiction and Lucy was loving every succulent morsel of it. He was incredibly rough with her while at the same time being insanely gentle. He was demanding while pleading. He was so playful while being totally serious.

He watched her every reaction gauging how and when to make his next move. Though he obviously had no experience, he more than made up for it with his attentiveness and steeled nerves. He experimented with everything he did, only using the actions that gave the strongest reactions. And Lucy took everything he gave her, holding on to him for dear life.

Lucy woke snuggled into his arms, safe and warm as always, blissfully exhausted. Even his ridiculous hammock was comfortable. She tried to get up to use the bathroom, but Natsu refused to let her go, grumbling in his sleep.

"I just have to go to the bathroom, Natsu," she assured the sleeping dragon slayer. "I'll be back," she whispered brushing her lips across his in a soft chaste kiss he easily returned before he released her.

"I love you, Lucy," he mumbled almost incoherently as she stood. She blushed wildly as she moved to the bathroom only a few feet away covering her cheeks with her hands.

Even as sore as she was, she'd never been happier than she was right now. She was absolutely as giddy as a school girl with a crush on a celebrity and tried to calm herself back down before leaving the small room.

She absolutely glowed as she looked in the mirror admiring some of his little marks he'd left, too happy to be embarrassed that she was in fact naked standing in his bathroom.

"I'm so in love with him," she whispered to herself still grinning like a fool as her world slowly went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Y'all! This chapter is a little more mature as far as language and situations are concerned but I still think my rating is appropriate. If you disagree, let me know why and I will consider changing it. This will be the only chapter with this kind of language though.

Anyways, thank y'all again! Please enjoy.

Chapter 2

Lucy woke shivering and uncomfortable. Pain shot from her wrists and neck through her body as she put weight on her toes. She panicked for a moment as she realized she was chained to a wall with her arms above her head.

She quickly calmed herself, knowing panicking would never help her. Lucy looked up at her arms and noticed she'd been chained with magic binding cuffs. Looking back down, she noticed she was wearing a tiny scrap of filthy white as a makeshift shirt that only just covered her. This just got more miserable.

She, then, looked around the room for some indication of where she was only to be met by something horrifying. A shine to her was plastered across the adjacent stone wall, words like SLUT, WHORE, and UNCLEAN marked in red all over it. Some of the pictures were shots of her modeling and magazine covers and center folds. But, most weren't. Most were candid, taken with a lacrima camera. Some of her at the guild, some were of her fighting, and some just walking around shopping. But the most disturbing ones were of her in her own apartment, not from the outside, inside with her, while she was writing, cooking, bathing, and sleeping.

Lucy started to worry again as she noticed the bed nearby and tried to tug on the chains to see if they would give at all but they were stuck tight. She started as she heard an iron gate unlock and open.

She set her jaw and glared at the sound as the gate slammed. Whoever it was was trying to intimidate her. She refused to give them the satisfaction. The man walked around a hidden corner with a woman in tow.

The woman looked fairly well cared for except that she was in a similar get up to Lucy's the only difference being the iron collar and chain held in the man's hand. Lucy got the feeling she'd be wearing one soon enough. The man would've been considered attractive, by some she was sure, but to her he looked like a wimp that was trying too hard to be tough.

He marched up Lucy, dragging the other woman behind him by her chain leash. After closing the distance, he quickly raised a hand across his body before throwing it back to its own side connecting with her jaw throwing her head to the side.

Amazingly, it didn't hurt as much as she'd expected only further convincing her he wasn't as strong as he looked. She simply shook her hair out of her face before fixing him with another withering stare.

"You stupid, slut," he spat at her, raising a hand to strike her again. "You could've been mine!" he started yelling and began hitting her repeatedly. It hurt, but Gajeel did more damage in one hit than this moron was doing as he continued his tantrum.

"I would've taken care of you! But you chose that unholy demon dragon slayer of yours!" he continued to scream, slaps turning to punches aimed at her ribs. "You let him touch you!" came with his hardest hit and she though Happy could hit harder. Honestly, she was trying not to laugh in his face.

He started to calm down, fixing her with his own withering look and again she had to choke back a laugh. He was insane and likely more stupid than Natsu could be oblivious. She could use this to her advantage, she just needed to make him to slip up.

"I can't believe you let him touch you like that," he started obviously disgusted with Lucy's activities with Natsu last night. "I thought you were a real lady," he continued, trying to make her feel guilty about something she'd never regret.

She remained silent, waiting him out, trying to see where he was going with this. But she quickly regretted it.

He leaned closer to her, staring into her eyes, and whispered menacingly, "I'm going to show you how a real man treats his lady." Again, she bit back a laugh at how ridiculous he sounded, which he mistook as fear.

"Don't be such a narcissist," he grinned, "I wouldn't touch you now if you begged." She raised an eyebrow as he walked away. _Eww_, she cringed slightly at his implication, but had secretly hoped he would try. It would give her the perfect opportunity to kick him into oblivion.

He dragged the other woman to the bed and ordered her onto it. Lucy's eyes widened hoping she wasn't about to have to watch and hear what she thought she was. She was angered for the other woman. He treated her as a slave for his own pleasure.

"This is how a man treats his woman!" he declared before climbing on top of her.

Lucy was about to turn away but was suddenly drawn in by the sheer idiocy she now witnessed. He was joking, right? She quickly had to bite her lip until it bled to keep from busting out laughing and she still struggled with her control. It was like watching a train wreck. She didn't want to look, but she just couldn't stop.

Whatever it was, it was not sex. She wasn't even sure what it could be called.

Afterwards, he left the woman and Lucy alone. "It doesn't hurt like I was told it would," she told Lucy shyly. "He's quite gentle."

"And, what exactly do you two think you just did?" queried the blonde, now completely baffled as the other woman moved to do a head stand against the wall.

"He's giving me a baby," she tried to state the obvious.

At this, Lucy cracked. The most unladylike laugh of her life escaped her lips. She would've fallen to the ground clutching her ribs if her arms weren't chained above her head.

The other woman fell back to her knees looking at the mage with an odd mix of confusion and anger. The woman finally huffed in annoyance, "What?"

Lucy tried to calm down but as she raised her eyes to look again, she started laughing harder. The woman tried to ignore her and went back to her headstand.

When the mage finally calmed down, she apologized, "I'm sorry, but that's not going to get you pregnant."

The woman fell back to her knees again. "Yes, it will," she began urgently. "We laid together as a man and a woman should. He mounted me. I should have a baby in me," she attempted to educate Lucy.

Lucy ignored it. "Nothing you two just did would ever result in a child," she stated firmly.

"And, you would know? He told me you'd done unclean things with a male," she'd tried to counter, hoping to fluster Lucy. It didn't work.

"Yes, that 'unclean' thing I did with my lover could result in a child. We had sex; a child could happen. What you two did can't result in a child," Lucy informed the young woman. She was amazed she wasn't blushing madly from calling Natsu her lover or from the thought of possibly bearing his child.

The woman was floored, "Yes, it can," she tried.

"No," Lucy started again, "it can't. He didn't," she hesitated, "enter you."

Now, the woman was shocked. "That's filthy! He said only whores and indecent men do things like that!" she started shouting in disbelief.

Lucy thought for a moment it might be best to let them think they would have children like this. Save the rest of the future generation.

Lucy, deep in her own mind, hadn't noticed the woman had walked over to her. "I know," she whispered. Lucy jolted from her thoughts. "Don't tell him," the woman implored as they heard the gate open again.

"Ready for round two, my sweet?" he called to her. She walked to the bed willingly and climbed back on. Lucy finally turned away, fully disgusted, realizing what was going on.

He had kidnapped the other girl as well and was trying to impregnate her whether she wanted him or not. But, he didn't know how. He only had the absolute base knowledge of the act. The woman he'd taken before Lucy, knew far more about it, whether she'd had prior experience or had simply been educated, and wasn't willing to tell him he was wrong. She didn't want him or his children so she'd let him think she'd get pregnant this way.

He left the two again. She'd assured him she was really hoping for a baby this time and moved to do another headstand. Lucy had to admit she was impressed by the girl's acting skills.

Lucy was released from hanging on the wall and was allowed to sit on the floor the next day. Her muscles ached as blood rushed back were it belonged.

The two women grew somewhat close after that, talking about whatever they could when they were alone. But it only lasted a week. The man finally had the means of taking his revenge on Natsu for stealing Lucy.

"You're going to die today," he said as he walked into the room. The two women tried to back away from him.

He dragged Lucy out of the cell roughly, not giving her a moment to catch herself as she fell into a main room before starting to drag her somewhere else. Before she'd been pulled from the room she noticed her keys hanging on the far wall along with a shrine to the other girl.

_Damn_, she thought still trying to figure out what to do next. He wasn't giving her any opportunity to escape.

She was moved into another room and chained to a pillar before he and another man started beating her again. His blows still didn't hurt much, but the other knew what he was doing and hit much harder. By the end of the torture, Lucy could hardly move.

"That fire-breathing idiot will never find you, now," the man sneered at her broken form. "You'll be dead in an hour."

She opened her eyes just in time to see she was chained inside a magic circle designed for teleportation. She didn't know where he was sending her. The center of a volcano, the middle of the ocean, both were obvious death sentences.

As she disappeared, she whispered as a tear fell, "Natsu."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, y'all!

I'm trying to make sure to pretty much stick to Attack on Titan facts but if I miss something, please don't hesitate to let me know.

Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!

Chapter 3

She slowly woke feeling absolutely freezing and on edge. She knew she was in danger but from what she wasn't sure.

The room she was in was made of bare gray stone bricks and had small arched windows not unlike a castle. She was lying on a small cot that was thankfully clean. Her chains had been removed.

She quickly noticed as well that she'd been cared for. Her injuries were wrapped and didn't hurt like they should. She was clean and wearing a basic cotton dress that seemed to give easy access to her for medical professionals. Was she in some kind of hospital? She was suppose to be dead right?

That line of thinking vanished quickly as the only door, heavy and made of hard wood, in the room slowly opened. A tiny round woman stepped in jiggling up and down as she moved on her tiny feet quickly to Lucy's side.

Lucy thought her little walk was adorable but didn't say anything about it.

"How are you feeling, Tsora?" the older woman asked in a sweet voice.

Lucy was floored. She recognized the language the woman had spoken in but had not a clue how the lady knew it. Paradisian was a dead language used only in business transactions. Her father had made her learn it so she could take over the company one day. How did this little woman? And, why was she using it for common speech?

She replied back in Fiorian, testing the woman, "I'm feeling better."

The woman stopped and stared at her confused, "I didn't understand that, Tsora. Is you jaw still hurting you?" she asked as she softly gripped Lucy's chin and started examining her jaw and mouth. "You should be able to talk fine," the lady said again in Paradisian.

Lucy had had enough, and asked her outright, trying to be polite, in the language the woman understood, "Why are you speaking to me in Paradisian?"

The woman blinked, confused, "It's the only language I know, Tsora."

Now Lucy was confused, "How is that possible?"

The older woman tutted her, "You've been through a lot. You took a horrible beating. Chained to a post. Appearing out of thin air. You must be still confused. I'll let you rest for a while, but the king and the Military Police would like to speak with you when you are able. You've caused quite a stir."

She gathered her supplies after caring for Lucy and left quietly still jiggling cutely with each tiny step.

Lucy was left still lying on the bed quietly pondering where she might have ended up and the woman's story about her appearance. Her solitude didn't last long as she heard a commotion outside the door. The door swung open easily as another woman with dark brown hair tied in a messy ponytail entered.

She was a little shorter than Natsu and wore, what Lucy assumed was a military uniform, and a pair of glasses that actually made her pretty sweet looking. Those glasses tried to hide large excited brown eyes, but failed miserably. She was practically bouncing out of her boots as she sat on the edge of the bed with Lucy, leaning over to her.

She started asking Lucy a million questions a minute. "How did you do that? Are you still hurt? How did you get hurt? Why were you chained to that post? How do you look like that? Why were you confused about speaking? I've never seen anyone like you. You must not be from around here. No one recognizes you. Why is that? Where is your family? Do you have a family? Am I being rude? I don't mean to be, Tsora," she then continued to ramble on for several more minutes.

Lucy, so perplexed by the onslaught of questioning in what she'd fully believed was a dead language and hadn't thought to use in years, almost didn't even notice two other people had walked in the room.

The taller man was slightly shorter than Laxus. His blond hair was short and combed neatly to the side. His jaw was set, though he seemed slightly amused with the woman's antics. The other man was surprisingly shorter than Lucy though he was still much taller than Levy. His black hair had been shaved off the sides of his head, leaving what was on top to fall down to just the tops of his ears. His entire being seemed wholly uninterested with, well, everything. Even though he didn't seem like much of a threat, Lucy was sure he was the one to watch.

Both wore the same uniform the woman did. They wore gray shirts tucked into their white pants They were held up by several belts that wrapped around their bodies and legs that looked more like an odd harness like contraption than a means to keep their clothing in the right places. Their brown jackets ended at their rib cages marked with a matching patch on the left side of their chest. Their pants were tucked into knee high black leather boots.

"Hange," the blond said sharply, making the woman halt her third degree and look at him. "I'm sure we'll get some answers before the Military Police get here. There's no need to exhaust her further," he finished more gently.

"Da, min," she answered strongly not moving from her place on the bed, still nearly bubbling with curiosity about the newcomer.

The man with black hair and a cold uncaring stare asked, "Where are you from?"

Lucy blinked. The dynamic of the trio was a bit of a mystery to her.

"Where are you from?" he asked again more slowly with less patience.

Lucy was annoyed but knew better than to anger her hosts. She was clearly out numbered and her keys were no where nearby. She was injured on top of that. She couldn't fight right now if she wanted to.

"Fiore," she answered slowly, glancing between the three of them.

"Never heard of it," the woman said thoughtfully before lighting back up, "is that near Shiganshina District?"

"Nai," Lucy answered uncertain. "Where is Shiganshina District?"

"You don't know?" the blond asked, authority rang clearly in his voice. He was their leader.

"I don't know where I am," Lucy said truthfully, still glancing from one to the next, before continuing urgently, "I've never heard of Shiganshina District. I've never seen uniforms like yours. I've never heard of the Military police. I don't know where I am. I'm not from here."

The three looked at each other. "Can you show us on a map where you're from?" the serious one queried.

Lucy nodded. Maybe now she'd get some answers about where she is.

The door suddenly opened again revealing the tiny woman from earlier and three more uniformed officers.


	4. Chapter 4

What's up y'all?! Sorry it's been a while. This chapter gave me a lot of trouble. And if ANYONE knows who the king was, please tell me so I can correct this, it's been bugging me. I know it wasn't Fritz, he's just the only one I could find. And, I don't like the way this turned out and might rewrite it at some point, but that is not this day.

Anyways, I should be able to start posting more often now. The holiday's over, all I have now is work, so yay!

Let me know if y'all find any mistakes. As much as I like Attack on Titan, it's not a major favorite so I may miss something now or in future chapters. I'll do my best but, please, help keep me in line.

Thank y'all! Enjoy!

Oh! And tell me if anyone catches the subtle movie references.

Chapter 4

Lucy was lead down a few corridors and flights of stairs by the new soldiers. They were dressed in the same uniform as the others but their patch was different. Lucy still couldn't see the patches well but she knew the woman's and two men's patches had been blue and white, these were mostly green. These must be the Military Police she'd been hearing about.

The palace, she guessed, was quite opulently decorated with heavy hard wood furnishings and decorative items. She couldn't place any of it though. It looked newly made but in styles that hadn't been used in centuries.

Everyone whose path they crossed spoke the same dead Paradisian. She really couldn't tell what was more befuddling, the fact that they spoke it at all or that it seemed like the common language.

Hange, as she realized was the name of the woman, and her two companions followed behind. "We're just curious," they'd said innocently. They were a little too innocent for Lucy's liking considering how long she'd known Natsu.

She was brought to a throne room. The rugs and curtains were well made, not as glamorous as the palace in Fiore, but still quite nice. Actually, the aristocrat in her noticed most items she'd seen so far were not expensive at all. Her bed at her father's estate had cost more than the most expensive item she'd seen, the throne, and her bed wasn't the most expensive item in her old room. Some of her dresses had been more expensive.

Lucy continued to try to put the pieces together. Obviously, this was a poor country and either very highly educated or not very educated at all from the use of Paradisian. That thought struck her. If they weren't highly educated, the only way they would know that language as fluently as they all seemed to is if they were born speaking it. But, how could they be born speaking it when it was a dead language only business men across the world knew? Were they cut off from the rest of the world?

_Oh, no_, she thought. _Tell me I'm not where I think I am_. She began to panic slightly.

She was standing in front of the throne. The king, Fritz as he'd been introduced, seemed to be a bit of a brat and mightily stuck up. He had an arrogant air about him that spoke of above-ness, as ridiculous as that was. He practically strutted up to her with his nose in the air, "And, just who in the hell are you, vagrant?"

_Excuse me_, she raised a brow.

Deciding it was best to be polite, from how the three soldiers grinned, but refused to show weakness, she raised her jaw and stood straighter. She spoke clearly and as aristocratic as she was raised, she knew his type, "My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am a Celestial Spirit mage from the Fairy Tail guild in the city Magnolia in the country of Fiore. My father was Jude Heartfilia, the owner of Heartfilia Konzern. My mother was Layla Heartfilia, a powerful Celestial Spirit mage as well."

"What?" the king genuinely looked confused.

"What did you not understand, Your Highness?" she asked pleasantly. "I'd be happy to explain further," she offered, wondering which part he confused about.

"Try starting from the beginning," he furrowed his brow. "Where are you from?"

"The country of Fiore," she repeated.

He looked towards a map of their country. "Where's Fee-or-ay? Is that near Shiganshina District?" he asked squinting at the map and tracing the cities with his finger as if searching.

Lucy watched him, starting to wonder about this Shiganshina District everyone was talking about. "No, sir," she started, "Fiore is a country, like this one. It it the home of around 7 million people."

The king started laughing, "That's impossible, fool. This is the only place in the world with people and there's nowhere near 7 million. Everyone knows the titans destroyed everything outside Wall Maria. We are all that's left of humanity," he gestured widely with both arms.

He finally noticed Lucy shaking her head. "What now?" he questioned.

"I don't know who told you that, but they lied. Earthland is the home of several billion human beings. Fiore is just one country on one continent. There are hundreds more, some are smaller, some are much larger."

"You're putting me on," he glanced up and down at her in disbelief.

"No," she stated with a slight shake of her head.

He laughed again, uneasily. "You really believe all that nonsense don't you?"

"It's a fact," she stated again, slightly tilting her her to the side in confusion at his refusal to believe her.

"It's a lie! You're making it all up," he glared in annoyance.

"What reason would I have to lie about something like that?"

The blond man from earlier started hesitantly but his voice still carried authority, "If what you say is true, then everything we've ever known is a lie."

Lucy turned to glance back at him, "What do you mean?" She knew she needed answers but she didn't think she was going to like them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, this one sucks but I need to move further in the story. Can't stay stuck in writing limbo. Chapters 4 and 5 are the two hardest, the rest should come along nicely.

Again, if I mess something up, let me know! I want to do both of them justice. But just so y'all know, I am aware that in the original story the walls were built only one hundred years ago, but for this story I needed it to be longer.

Thanks again, y'all!

Oh and slight reference to another manga, though it's kinda obvious.

Chapter 5

Lucy had been sent back to the infirmary. She was right. She didn't like what she'd found out and she was exactly where she'd feared she was.

It was known as Death Island to the outside world, not a very creative name but everyone knew what it meant. The island had a vicious reputation. No one that had set foot on the island ever lived to tell about it in a few hundred years. And, these people had lost all contact with the outside world a few hundred years ago making them believe they were all that remained of humanity.

It had been a struggle for them but they had managed, but it had gotten bad a few years ago when the first and largest of the three protective walls was finally breached. Thousands were killed by the "Titans". They explained that Titans were giants hell bent on killing off all of humanity. They'd even tried to strike back but ultimately failed resulting in the loss of another several thousand in the process. It had been a hard first year but things were slowly getting better.

Lucy was the most interesting thing that had happened in a long time. She found out she'd "magically" appeared out of thin air still chained to the pillar and still dressed in the bloodied rags that the creep had her wearing. She had been unconscious due to her injuries and due to the state she was in was given a bit of leniency even thought the population had been completely terrified at the time. It had taken a bit of convincing for them not to kill her immediately. The three that had been with her earlier had wanted to learn about her and how she'd managed that hoping for something, though they admitted they didn't know what they wanted from her.

She had their answer. She was their link to the outside. Lucy told them of Ishgar, Fiore, Britannia, Alvarez and many other continents and countries as well as magic. They looked at her in disbelief at first, thinking she was mad, but when she displayed the start of Urano Metria they had no choice but to believe in magic and thus believe the rest of what she'd said, as much as some didn't want to. The king had been almost petulant until the last moment.

Hange had stayed with her after she was sent back to the infirmary, asking a million and one questions. Levi, the shorter black haired man, and Erwin, the blond commander, had stayed to speak with the king about her staying.

It was obvious they were grasping at straws for anything from the outside and she could help them. And, upon learning that Lucy, an outsider, had absolutely no knowledge of the Titans, they were starting to think there might be a way to escape the island as she'd called it. But, Lucy was wary of that idea and told them, it was a huge island and that no one had ever gotten even a mile inland before being killed. It would take a massive amount of planning if it could be done at all with just themselves.

Several weeks passed in much the same way. Questions and discussions of virtually every topic from every person she'd come into contact with. She was treated cordially and eventually was allowed to leave the infirmary and wonder the grounds of the palace unaccompanied though Levi and Hange, especially, were almost constant companions.

Apparently, Levi was just a grouch and a neat freak, as Hange lovingly teased him, and was definitely on Lucy's side no matter what, unlike she'd originally thought. All three of them and their part of the military, the Survey Corps, believed there was life outside the walls and Lucy was their proof. She was well received upon meeting that military branch.

Over the next months, some people believed and others were still stubborn. She'd visited everything inside the inner wall, Sina, and Erwin was sending her with a small protection detail to visit the new outer wall, Rose. Maria was the name of the wall that had been breached. She needed to learn the territory if they were to get everyone out of here alive.

It was beautiful land really. Mostly, hills and plains but generally lovely. She was told the seasons were fairly mild, nothing major other than a flood or winter storm every so often.

Hange lead the protection team and quickly became a close friend. She was a bit eccentric and energetic, but after following Natsu around for so long, Hange was easy, and upon Levi's warning told him as much. Lucy told her stories of her adventures with Team Natsu. Hange had loved hearing about Erza the most and Lucy had no shortage of stories to tell.

"She is absolutely amazing," Lucy gushed about her friend, telling about the Grand Magic Games.

She had been there almost four months and was about half way through her trip around the interior of Wall Rose when she'd first gotten sick. She'd spent most of the day unable to pick herself up of the ground to throw up. She'd never been this sick before. For three days she couldn't do anything but dry heave. A local doctor in a nearby village had given her something to settle her stomach which helped tremendously. Hange determined it was time to cut the trip short and head back.

Another month and she started noticing little flutters in her stomach, which shocked her for only a moment until she realized she'd been here for five months without her monthly visitor. Stress could account for a month, or two at most, but not five. She was pregnant, very pregnant at that point, though she still wasn't showing.

She told Hange immediately, who looked nervous. "Are you sure?" she asked almost cringing, not that Lucy noticed.

"Positive," Lucy confirmed radiantly, knowing exactly who the father was. Honestly, she was ecstatic. The only thing she wanted more than Natsu, was to be the mother of Natsu's child.

She still hadn't seen the Titans but she was sure that she could figure out a way to deal with them. She'd have to wait for the baby to be born but she could do it. But then she stopped her giddiness and nearly started fighting back tears, ultimately failing.

She placed a hand over her abdomen while the other covered her eyes, "Natsu's going to miss this."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, y'all! Ok this chapter was difficult to write as I'm also a parent. And, in times of war, things like this are not uncommon, horrific as it may be.

Still rated T. I see no reason to change that. Nothing graphic. Theme is horrible but, like I said, war times.

Anyways, let me know what y'all think. I shouldn't have a problem getting chapter 7 up tomorrow. If I'm lucky I can get 8 up or at least close.

Y'all be good!

Chapter 6

For the next week, she sobbed uncontrollably, though Hange and the rest of the Corps tried to comfort her. She'd told them about Natsu, about everything. How they met, their adventures, how long she'd been in love with him, to their last night together.

And, by the gods, she was missing him now. She was always freezing cold, even when everyone else was complaining of the heat and drenched in sweat. She had nightmares that kept her awake for hours afterwards. She'd never had those problems with Natsu.

But even worse than anything else, she could feel their baby moving and growing; he couldn't. How much more would he miss because she was stuck here? How much longer would she and their baby be here? Would he miss their first smile, first steps? And then, the thought hit her like a freight train, he was going to miss the day the baby was born.

The trio tried to calm her fears, well, Levi wasn't much help, but no one was surprised by that. However, he did, eventually, convince her to work on the plan. "It'll get you, both, back to Natsu sooner," he reasoned.

Lucy threw herself into the task. She needed to know the size of the population. How spaced out everything was. Where is everything located? What provisions could they set up? How to set up transport to the mainland? What time frame was she looking at? Every question she could think to ask and some others posed as well. She even started teaching Fiorian to the entire Survey Corps.

At seven months, she finally started to show, if slightly. Compared to other women at the same point she only looked around four months pregnant. She noticed that the women in town and her midwife kept giving her dirty looks, though Hange and Levi tried to protect her from most of the scandal. She thought it was jealously over the relatively mild and uneventful pregnancy she was having. It wasn't until another midwife actually confronted her that Lucy realized the baby was in danger.

"It's an abomination for a woman to have a baby without her husband by her side," the woman had said rather scornfully.

Lucy tried to defend herself and Natsu, "Natsu would be by my side if I hadn't been kidnapped. He would..."

"No, he wouldn't, if he even exists," she'd interrupted. "Even, if you got back to him, he'd never accept a child he can't prove is his," the midwife sneered.

"Excuse me!" Lucy tried, but Hange and Levi were already beside her again.

"Leave her alone, Rosalie," Levi started, stepping in between the two women.

Hange started pulling Lucy away trying to sooth her, while Rosalie huffed and sauntered away after her current charge.

"Is that what they think? That I'm a..." Lucy started to rage but was cut off by the appearance of Erwin.

"Yes, that's exactly what they think," he confirmed, cutting her off. "There are laws here to prevent over population and prevent starvation. You, however being a guest from another country and trying to help us, are receiving special treatment."

She placed her hands over her growing belly protectively. "What do you mean?" she asked, fearing what she was about to hear.

Levi, never one to shy away from harsh realities, answered hesitantly, "Children born to one parent or children under a certain age without parents are humanly put down to prevent them from suffering a worse fate." He quickly added, "it's usually only reserved for times of extreme distress though."

Lucy blinked before she went on a mighty rant about it being the most stupid, self-serving, misogynistic pile of dung she'd ever heard. She wouldn't let up. She was furious.

She continued for well into the night, in spite of the corps promising their protection. Even after lights out, she continued to fuss but that quickly turned to fretting for the next several weeks.

She wouldn't even have a problem if she was in Fiore, single parents, both mothers and fathers, Macao and her own father, were common. If Natsu was here, again, there wouldn't be a need to worry. But she wasn't home, and she wasn't with Natsu. She didn't have her keys. She didn't even have a whip. She had nothing but her own two hands and a group of soldiers swearing to protect them.

She was at thirty-six weeks, just starting her ninth month when they got the news. Wall Rose had been breached. Thousands more had been killed and were being killed on their way to the sanctuary of the third and final wall, Sina.

Lucy actually looked pregnant now, but only about six or possibly seven months. Her midwife assured her it was likely she was just carrying towards her back as to why she was so tiny still. But the baby was active and she saw no reason to worry. Still, Lucy would've preferred Porlyusica's reassurances. Hell, she'd take Evergreen's comforting words over this woman's any day.

M'Lynn was a wonderful midwife, elderly with beautiful gray hair and green eyes, but the fact that she and the rest of the population didn't like her, or trust that Lucy hadn't slept with multiple men, didn't make Lucy want her handling the delivery. But with the last bit of available space quickly filling up due to the breach and no where left to run, she and everyone else were out of options.

The first few nights were absolutely horrid. Lucy was lucky enough to have a spot to sleep laying down, though she had to share with Hange. Most weren't so lucky, leaning against walls, sitting in chairs, even sleeping outside on the ground, or worse, outside against a wall or in a chair.

Food was obviously going to be a problem and very quickly. Lucy knew this was going to get a lot worse before it got better. And she was right.

On the forth day, she woke at day break to a mild cramp in her upper abdomen, like a monthly cramp but slightly different and higher radiating lower. It went away as quickly as it showed up only to come back again nearly half an hour later. It went on like this for only a few hours, progressively getting longer, leaning more towards painful, and closer together. By just after noon, the contractions were less than ten minutes apart, lasted nearly a minute each time, and she had to stop what she was doing to breath through the pain.

Lucy was surprised and agitated that M'Lynn was not the midwife that came to her. Lucy had been walking through the throne room, honestly surprised it was empty when Rosalie found her. She was a good midwife and knew the signs of labor too well not to know Lucy was getting close to delivery.

But it wasn't so much that just Rosalie had found her, it was the Military Police she'd brought with her that had Lucy worried.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news," she started with a sinister sneer, "but no one is exempt from our laws, especially filthy outsiders."

They grabbed Lucy as she hit her knees with another contraction. She tried to struggle through it but the pain was so intense she was rendered helpless.

_Anytime you want to show up, Natsu, would be fantastic_, she thought as she grimaced.

"We're already carrying out our laws with our own children, why should yours be any different?" Rosalie stated casually.

That got Lucy's undivided attention. "What?" she asked still panting but on the verge of pure rage she knew she didn't have the strength to back up.

"Come see for your self," the unnerving woman almost tittered, seemingly pleased with herself.

The men that had grabbed her hoisted her up and had to practically drag her to the doors of the palace, all while she was still having more contractions.

When she was brought outside she was met with a horrific sight. Children of all ages were being brought to the top of the wall and thrown over it to the Titans on the other side. They weren't the only ones. The elderly, ill, and injured, as well, were also being shoved or thrown over.

She'd never been more shocked and horrified in her life, and she'd seen plenty. She would've started crying but at the same moment, her water finally broke. She felt a slight pop and then the fluid started trickling down her legs.

"Ah, right on time," Rosalie gestured for the soldiers to bring Lucy back inside to the infirmary.

"Where's M'Lynn?" Lucy gasped as another contraction hit her. They were coming much harder and faster now. She shouldn't be walking but they weren't slowing down or carrying her, they simply dragged her whenever she couldn't move on her own.

She knew Porlyusica and Natsu would be tearing someone a new one if they ever found out about this. Porlyusica might not like people but she wasn't cruel, and she certain wouldn't stand for this. And, Natsu? Yeah, lots property damage, heavy bodily injuries, very colorful language, and he'd never let her walk there on her own. And, that was just those two. Gray, Erza, Mira, Cana? Yikes. Master? Probably best he never finds out.

"M'Lynn is no longer with us," she stated plainly, not caring to notice the shock and fear in Lucy's eyes. "I'm your new midwife."

Lucy tried to fight back, she really did, but the contractions and soldiers were far too strong. She was in agony, both physically, from labor, and emotionally, knowing innocent thousands people were being murdered right outside and that her child was likely on that list, too.

They finally got her to a room with a bed. It was dirty with dried blood from some injured refugee that was likely dead or being killed at that moment.

The soldiers simply dropped her on to the bed then moved her according to Rosalie's instructions. Lucy tried to fight the urge to push but her body wouldn't cooperate. This baby was being born whether it was safe or not, and soon.

Rosalie checked Lucy and happily noted the baby was already starting to crown and quickly prepared her little bag she'd brought for the delivery.

Lucy continued to fight, but mother nature won out and she was forced to push. Rosalie quickly caught the baby's head and maneuvered it's shoulder to come out. One more push and the baby was free. Lucy collapsed but quickly regained steam. Rosalie had barely enough time to finish what she was doing before she had to act again, repeating the same actions.

Lucy finally crashed back to the bed, but the euphoria only lasted a moment before she remembered this woman was not here to help her or her baby. But Lucy realized something else was off; she heard two cries.

"Huh, twins," Rosalie raised a brow, mildly surprised. "Guess it's a good thing they're going to be disposed of," she stated as she handed two bundles to the soldiers.

Lucy was weak and well beyond any exhaustion she'd ever felt, but she reached for her children, trying to sit up. "Please, don't hurt them," she begged, tears stinging.

"I'm sorry, Dear, there's really nothing to be done, this is the law," Rosalie reasoned gently.

Lucy stood shakily and tried to hush to them, to save them, but a soldier quickly clocked her square in the jaw sending her to the floor in a heap. Her world was spinning as they opened the door to leave, both infants still crying, obviously scared. She tried to stand again but was kicked back to the ground hard.

"We can kill them here if you'd prefer," one of the soldiers taunted. He took a dagger out of his boot and raised it above the baby.

Lucy reached again begging for the infant's life. But, he started to bring the weapon down to kill the child anyways.

Lucy snapped.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey y'all! I hope I did well with this one. Had to rewrite several paragraphs several times. They just didn't sit right. And the wording gave me a bit of trouble.

No silly references this time... I think...

Anyways, let me know. Thanks y'all! Enjoy.

Chapter 7

A shock wave of magical energy shot out around her, filling the room with brilliant golden light.

The dagger evaporated while the soldiers and Rosalie were thrown against the wall. The infants had been dropped but were now floating safely above the ground on pink clouds, completely unharmed.

When they looked at the blonde mage again from their spots on the floor they were left speechless and terrified. She was now floating several feet in the air, golden fire-like tendrils of energy flowed away from her giving her the appearance of an ethereal being. She was bathed in auroral light. Her hair was almost apparitional as it floated in the air eerily. Her simple, blue, ankle length dress was replaced by another. It seemed to be made from sunlight and flowed to her feet and billowed behind her.

When she opened her eyes, the four of them jumped to stand, even her eyes were glowing with fury. The soldiers finally came back to their senses and moved to attack her. They didn't get far.

Her rage flowed out again, crumbling the room. It flowed again destroying the entire wing. Again, and the palace fell in a heap of rubble.

Lucy and the infants on their cloud continued to float as she gazed out to the wall where the last person was being thrown to their death. But, she had the undivided attention of the entirety of the remaining population now. She sent out another wave of energy as she slowly descended to the ground, this one crumbled every building nearby.

Levi and Hange ran up to her coming to a stop before they got too close. She was a one woman army and they were not about to get in her way.

Another shock wave knocked out the remaining buildings. People screamed in terror trying to flee the woman's wrath. They were trapped. On the other side of the wall were the Titans, the creatures they'd feared for centuries. On this side, a woman with the power of the legendary stars.

The Survey Corps knew. They simply stood in front of the crowd blocking them from running rampant and hurting someone. If Lucy had wanted it, they'd all be dead right now. This was simply a display. She had taken all of the stupidity she could take. And, it didn't take a genius to know what the little pink cloud was holding. After seeing Rosalie and some of the Military Police emerge from the rubble, as well as the genocide just witnessed at the wall, they put the puzzle together as to what had set her off.

They tried to stop several other members of the Military Police from attacking her, knowing it was about to get worse. But they and the king all continued shouting at her to stand down. They were thrown into the horde of people.

"Brave, but stupid," Levi said to Hange.

Hange only nodded, tensed and ready for the next wave.

Lucy didn't disappoint. But this one left even the Survey Corps trembling in fear. The last wall shattered, revealing the enemy on the other side, who took full advantage of the opportunity and walked right in.

This was the power of a mage. The Titans were strong but a mage was stronger. The Titans were dangerous; a mage was infinitely worse. It had taken two massively strong and large Titans to destroy the two other walls, and they'd only managed a small hole. Lucy hardly blinked and the wall crumbled to the ground and she'd said she wasn't the most powerful mage she knew.

Hysteria hit the mob as they tried to stay away from the Titans but also not get anywhere near the glowing mage. But, Lucy beat them to the punch. She didn't want to hurt anyone.

She wanted them to know that staying off her bad side was in their best interest. She could and would protect them. She could probably even get them out of there alive if they let her. She had no interest in force but she wasn't going to let them harm her or her children. She could simply leave them to their fate if that were the case. But, she wanted to help them.

Another blast forced the Titans back. Then another forcing them farther back. And another even further. Once, they were far enough back she put up a barrier to hold them there.

The energy started flowing away from her and started repairing the wall, the buildings and the palace. By the time everything was repaired it was late evening but no one noticed as Lucy still glowed brighter than the Sun.

Once finished, she opened her eyes again and stopped glowing. Her golden locks were held back by a circlet. It seemed to be made of soft white light. In the center of her forehead rested an eight pointed star that glittered in the moonlight. It looked like her dress was made of soft star-light. It shimmered as it flowed in the breeze. The straps held a sheer cape in place that flew behind her. The neckline dipped low but was not revealing. Again, it flowed to the ground around her. She'd look like an angel if they weren't so terrified of her.

She hadn't harmed anyone, only warned them. But she drove her point home when she said only four words before turning back to palace. "Don't touch my children."

With that she and her little pink cloud floated the to highest tower where she immediately sealed it off to everyone. She needed time to recover from the birth, abuse, emotional trauma, and the massive amount of magic she had just used.

She was exhausted and still hurting. Natsu would have a fit when he found out she'd exerted herself so much in her condition. Luckily, she'd moved a bed into the chamber she'd created.

She moved her little wool cloud to the bed before allowing it to slowly dissipate allowing the babes to lay on the bed instead. She immediately scooped both of them up in her arms after sitting on the bed herself holding them for the first time.

One boy, one girl. They looked at her as she looked at them with tears in her eyes. She was finally able to enjoy them only to remember that their father couldn't. Happy tears turned to sad and she laid them on the bed next to her as she cuddled them close, eventually crying herself to sleep.

As Lucy slept fitfully, a figure crept out of the shadows. "Do not worry, my queen," the woman said. "You and your children are safe now." With that, she gently began cleaning up Lucy and the twins and checking them as they should have originally be cared for. With a wave of her hand Lucy's dress changed to a simple night gown for comfort and the circlet disappeared.

She continued to care for them through the night. Lucy's slept without pain and discomfort. The twins slept cuddled together cradled in the mother's loving embrace.

When Lucy woke the next morning, she wasn't shocked by the woman's appearance, simply confused as to why she was there.

She looked like a Celestial Spirit and a powerful one at that. She wore a deep purple dress that wrapped around to one shoulder and a halo of golden leaves and flowers in her brown ringlets that were pinned to the top of her head. She carried herself like a true lady, head held high, shoulders back, hands folded neatly in front of her at her stomach. She was poised and regal. While she seemed delicate, Lucy could tell she was a force to reckon with whether she was fighting or simply staring you down.

"Good morning," Lucy greeted the Spirit apprehensively.

The Spirit gave her a soft smile, greeting the mage, "Good morning, my Queen. My name is Cassiopeia."


	8. Chapter 8

Ta-da! Welcome back. I hope y'all are having fun. I got through these chapters fairly quickly. I'm struggling with 10 and 11. I need to move the story along but I need it to move correctly and right now it's moving too fast and no real info. So I'll be rewriting those. Should be up by next weekend though.

Thanks y'all! Enjoy. Again, if y'all see something let me know.

Chapter 8

Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief. "I know your constellation, but I didn't know you were a Celestial Spirit as well," she breathed, star-struck.

The spirit smiled. "Not many do, and I like it that way," she started simply. "I'm a very powerful spirit, I would hate for my power to be abused."

"That's understandable," Lucy couldn't help but agree, she knew how often spirits got mistreated by their key-holders. "So, in that case, why are you here and how did you open your own gate?"she asked hopefully. She couldn't help her curiosity as she looked down at the twins who were staring at each other, squirming the way infants do, learning to use their bodies.

Cassiopeia gazed at the new mother as only another mother could. "I am the Mother Spirit. I protect mothers and their children," she explained. "I'm impressed you were able to summon me in your condition."

Lucy gaped at her. "That was your power?" she questioned incredulously.

"No."

Lucy blinked, "It wasn't?"

"You didn't summon me until you got up here," the Mother Spirit informed.

"Then," Lucy began breathlessly, "How did I do...THAT?" She gestured with her hand to the city and, well, everything.

Cassiopeia chuckled in amusement. "Draco?" she sang.

With her call came a glittering pop. Standing the room was a dragon-like man, taller than Jura and built like Laxus. He was covered in dazzling green scales and matching leathery wings folded neatly behind him. His eyes gave him a reptilian appearance. His hands and feet were clawed with diamond hard talons. He was beautiful, in a terrifying kind of way.

He crossed his arms over his chest as Cassiopeia called again just as sweetly, "Ursa, dear?"

Another female walked into the room from the bathroom dressed in thick, blood red armor. She had an even more dangerous look than Erza, if that was possible. She had a large black nose that seemed to be connected to her mouth, which was full of pointed teeth. Her round ears were perched high on her head, almost covered by her hair. Her mane of grizzly reddish-brown flowed in wild curls around her as though she didn't bother to try to tame it. Her round eyes were dark brown like rich fertile soil. She reminded Lucy of a bear as she heavily crossed the room. She wasn't a fast spirit, she didn't need to be.

"Good morning, my Queen," they greeted Lucy in unison.

Now, Lucy was getting confused. "Good morning," she stated, not wanting to seem rude, knowing some spirits, not to mention names, Aquarius, were easily offended.

She recognized their names but, again, hadn't known their keys existed. Draco, the dragon constellation, and Ursa Major, the she-bear, were easily recognizable in the sky. _I wish I could ask Grandpa Crux about them_, she thought.

"I don't want to offend anyone," she began furrowing her brow lightly in question, "but why do you keep calling me 'queen'?" she inquired, glancing down the check on the twins again, who, again, were seemingly content to simply squirm a bit in their blankets.

The Mother smiled behind her hand, the Dragon sniffed a slight laugh, and the She-bear chuckled amused.

"So naive," Ursa rumbled deeply, for a female. "You are the first Celestial Spirit wizard to have summoned us in over a thousand years."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "But," she began astonished, only to be cut off.

"We're not your average spirits," Draco spoke, his voice a beautiful baritone. "You know of silver keys, golden Zodiac keys, black keys, etcetera," he explained, "we are the jeweled keys."

"Jeweled keys?" Lucy mused thoughtfully.

"Yes, my Queen," Cassiopeia affirmed with a slight nod.

Draco continued to explain, "Jeweled Spirits are the most rare and most powerful spirits. Forget the Zodiac. Any one of us has at least ten times the power of the entire Zodiac combined. There are only five: amethyst, ruby, sapphire, emerald, and diamond. Cassi is amethyst, Ursa is ruby, Orion is sapphire, I am emerald, and the Celestial Spirit King is diamond."

He attempted to continue again but Lucy cut him off in complete disbelief, "The Celestial Spirit King has a key?" They nodded as if it were common knowledge.

"The Mother, Cassi, protects mothers and their children, as you've been told. She is the 'wife', if you will, of the Celestial Spirit King, his right hand. She took care of you and the wee lambs last night," Draco stated informatively, obviously trying not to fawn over the little ones, who'd just begun to fuss.

"What about the rest of you?" Lucy asked, now utterly fascinated as she started to move around to care for the tiny bundles.

Cassiopeia came to her side quickly and began teaching her how to nurse them. The boy caught on quickly and nursed peacefully in his mother's arms. She immediately took notice that he looked just like Natsu. Smaller, yes, but there was no denying he was Natsu's son. The girl was a bit more stubborn when it came to latching on but soon settled. She was a Heartfilia girl. Like mother, like daughter throughout the generations.

Lucy forgot she was curious about the spirits. She busied herself with her adulation of the twins. She really couldn't wait to show them to Natsu, Happy, and the rest of the guild. Though, she was saddened once again when she remembered how far from him they all were and how much longer it might be before she was strong enough to get them home.

What if she was never strong enough to get them home? How much more was he going to have to miss?

She shook her head, fighting back tears. Now was not the time to fret over what she had no control over. She had a job to do. She had to make sure that when they got home that the twins were strong and healthy so Natsu could enjoy them too. She had to teach these people Fiorian so they wouldn't be blind-sided when they got there. She had to keep them all alive and well until then.

Until someone came to rescue them, which was extremely unlikely as no one from the outside thought there was a way to get in, or they found a way to escape she would be their teacher, their guardian. She would not fail.

But the first thing she was going to do was abolish that completely asinine law. How that stupidity ever came to pass was beyond her comprehension. She couldn't believe people were willing to kill off their family members, their mothers, their fathers, their children, for fear of their own survival.

She'd heard of similar happenings in ancient times but nothing in recent centuries. The world knew better now. So these people needed to learn as well if they were going to join the rest of society.

She didn't want to change their way of life completely, just weed out some of the appalling codes of conduct they had.

She continued to care for the twins while Cassiopeia guided her. The other spirits chatted among themselves, knowing she wasn't paying them much attention at the moment. They weren't offended, all of them were quite mellow. They knew she had too much on her mind; they wanted her healthy and clear minded before overloading her again.

She had much to learn. They had much to teach. Time was against them. And, she was still recovering.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank y'all for reading! Let me know how I can improve. Y'all be good and be careful!

Chapter 9

Over the next several days, the spirits explained everything.

Lucy had managed to summon the star-dress of the Celestial Spirit King himself to protect her children. A feat never before having been accomplished. This meant two things to them. One, she was powerful enough to handle them. And two, she'd been completely desperate.

There had been plenty who were strong enough, but none that had been that desperate. She was already in the high favor of the King. Once she'd summoned him, the others had simply followed suit, claiming her as their new master and key-holder, knowing she would need each of their gifts.

Cassi, as she insisted to be called, would be needed while she was recovering from childbirth, and her deplorable treatment, along with her magical exhaustion. Luckily, each of them were more than strong enough to come through their own gates and had no need for Lucy's magic. She would also be the twins primary protector whenever Lucy was busy.

Ursa Major was a fighting machine and also had a talent for tending fields to their best output. She was also a master craftsman and could create buildings or use existing ones to their best potential. Draco was a trainer; he'd be handing Lucy's training both magical and physical. He would also help in preparing the locals for their cultural assimilation, if they chose it.

Orion also made his grand debut. Again, he was gorgeous, not Lucy's type, but she was certain he had no shortage of women fawning over him.

He looked more like a caveman than anything, large and burly with a rich brown skin tone, wearing a simple loin cloth wrap and leather foot coverings wrapped around his calves. He carried a simple bow in his left hand. On his back, was a heavy two-handed sword. His quiver was attached to his belt, along with other simple hunting gear. His hair and eyes were sapphire blue.

He was her personal guard. He would only leave her side when she had one of the others around to protect her. She needn't worry about herself or the twins safety; she had other things to worry about.

She knew the people would be terrified of her right now with a display like that. She actually got a little sheepish about it and started to blush horribly when it was mentioned.

Maybe she went a little overboard? Natsu would've been proud. Erza would've been proud. She could only imagine the looks on their faces when that story was told.

She needed to earn their trust and confidence. It was going to be a long road, but she was sure she could handle it.

Cassi wouldn't let her do anything about it at the moment though. She was still recovering and needed to bond with each of the twins. Everything else could wait.

So, she spent several weeks simply cuddling with and finally naming the twins. She wanted to honor the Fire Dragon King for raising Natsu, but she couldn't find it in her to name their son Igneel Dragneel, though she knew Natsu wouldn't mind. Instead, she chose to name him Ignius. He was quickly growing into his father's looks, light pink hair growing thicker everyday. Their daughter was easier to name, from the Rainbow Sakura festival she'd missed her first year in Fairy Tail. She knew Natsu would never admit he was the one to send the gorgeous tree down the canal so she could see it.

At two months, she was finally able to leave the room and start attending to the things she needed to work on.

She, Orion, Draco, and Ursa walked through the corridors to the throne room, while Cassi stayed with the twins. The king had been scared at first and tried to run away from her and the spirits, but Lucy stopped him, commanding him to calm down and listen to what she had to say.

Eventually, he relented and sat on the throne to listen, albeit grudgingly. Though, as Lucy and the spirits continued to talk he became more interested. They were trying to help. They could help solve the food shortage and space shortage. They could teach and were willing to teach.

Lucy had no interest in forcing her ideals on everyone, just no more mass murders of innocent people and no threatening her children. As long as that happened she would help them and would protect them.

The king agreed to the terms easily. He was, now, well aware that if they didn't find a way out of here, they would all die. Eventually, the Titans would attack the final wall and that would be it. He summoned his Military Police and called an assembly in front of the palace.

At first, the people were afraid of Lucy, something she wasn't familiar with, but she understood. She'd put on quite a show. However, they eventually calmed down after being reminded by the Survey Corps that if she'd wanted to hurt them she would have. But, no one but those that had attacked her had received any injuries and those had been minor.

She was saddened by the age of the crowd, not one under the age of 15 and none over the age of 50. It was a grim reminder of that horrible day. She tried not to let it get to her , though it still made her furious. She wondered if she'd ever get over it. Could she ever truly forgive those atrocities? Another unanswered question to add to the ever growing list.

It was the middle of winter now. The season was being forgiving this year so far. But people were still trying to get settled and find a rhythm in which to live by.

Lucy and her new spirits helped tremendously. Luckily, they weren't attacked but they kept their guard up through the rough few months. Ursa and Draco set about teaching better farming techniques that would help to produce more food longer. They also assisted in building more efficient homes.

Everyone worked, even the king was not exempt. By the time Spring came along they were ready to plant in new fields. By summer, everyone was situated were they needed to be, though, not without a few bumps along the way.

The Military Police and, especially, Rosalie had fought just about every step of the way. They didn't like that Lucy was changing things and often cut her down for it. Several of their previous laws had been reformed or simply thrown out. They refused to learn a new language, wondering why they should have to. They only helped when the king himself ordered them to for fear of being thrown out to the Titans.

During those months, Lucy trained her magical abilities and body. Her stamina was nothing compared to Natsu's. Draco trained her daily, pushing her slightly more each day.

She learned her keys had returned to her though she couldn't physically hold them. She had their power but they couldn't pass through their gates anymore. That knowledge made her sad again, but Draco assured her they were happy she and the twins were well.

Hange and the rest of the Survey Corps were, again, near constant companions. They liked Lucy and what she was trying to accomplish. They immediately signed up to learn Fiorian more formally as a class, as Lucy had started teaching them a little previously.

Things moved along slowly, but they did progress. Everyone still called her "Tsora", she hadn't heard her own name since that night with Natsu. Even her spirits wouldn't call her by name, only ever referring to her as "my queen", which to her great annoyance and complete embarrassment was noticed by the locals, the king, and the military branches.

They held a vote and the previous king gladly stepped down, knowing this was well out of his league. They named Lucy the new queen, though she adamantly protested, by nearly unanimous vote.

They called her "Tsoraine", my queen.


	10. Chapter 10

Greetings, Y'all!

Ok, this was crap and so short. I've re-written it several times and, once I'm done with this, I'm going to go back and rewrite it again. I'm very disappointed with myself. But, I need to continue with the story or it'll never get done.

Any suggestions on... well, any of it would be helpful.

Oh, and I am upgrading this to Mature for the time being until it's rewritten because of the much darker theme it's taken on.

Thanks y'all!

Chapter 10

"Please, Hange," the new queen begged, disliking the new title.

Hange merely shook her head, enjoying her friend's fussing. She'd never called the woman by name and she certainly wasn't going to start now. She adored the blonde and her antics.

"Goodnight, Tsoraine," she said cheekily as she shut the chamber doors while Lucy let out a frustrated groan.

Lucy crossed the room quickly to the twins, scooping each one up as they giggled at their mother. They were just shy of a year old by that point, looking more like their parents all the time. Ignius was quicker to learn physical activities, while Sakura was faster at learning mental abilities. Ignius was already standing alone and walking along the furniture and Sakura was communicating through basic sign language and a few barely understood basic words with Lucy and Cassi.

"Still won't call you by name?" Cassi inquired.

"No," Lucy pouted.

With a simple, understanding nod, she stated as she returned to the spirit world, "Goodnight, my queen."

Lucy groaned again. The twins giggled again and Lucy couldn't help but smile sadly at them. She was still no where near strong enough to get them all off the island safely. Sure, she'd made things easier and more predictable, but she was no closer to saving them. She simply got exhausted far too quickly. The best she could do was protect them at the moment.

As time went on, the pain only increased. The longer she was away the more Natsu was forced to miss. He'd already missed her entire pregnancy, their birth, their first smile, their first laugh. He missed them rolling over by themselves, sitting on their own. He had missed Ignius standing alone for the first time. He'd missed Sakura saying "Mommy" for the first time, though it was more "My" than "Mommy".

With each new milestone, Natsu lost a little bit more and, worse, he didn't even know he was missing it. She knew he would be furious and heartbroken when he found out.

She decided a long time ago that if Natsu couldn't know them then they would know Natsu. So she told them stories every night about their father. She'd made them a doll that looked like Natsu and used it in all her stories.

"What story would you like to hear tonight, my lambkins?" she would ask.

Tonight was no exception. She played with them for a while longer. Soon, she fed and bathed them. It was time for bed.

She sat on the edge of the bed they all shared and picked up the Natsu doll. "What story would you like to hear tonight, my lambkins?" she asked as always. The twins got under their covers and waited while their mother thought of a story to tell.

"How about the time Daddy...?" she always continued animatedly. They giggled at her stories of their father, not truly understanding them yet but they were enjoying them. At least, she could give him this.

This continued.

When their second birthday hit, she was heartbroken. She was stronger, but she still didn't have near the stamina needed to save them all.

And worse, the twins were starting to understand that their mother was sad. She put on a brave face but she was still having nightmares every night. She would, eventually, cry herself to sleep, begging for help to get them home.

They cuddled with her as best they could but they both knew she needed their father.

Just a few months prior to their fourth birthday, a few people announced pregnancies and new births. Lucy was glad they were starting to heal but was still apprehensive.

On their fifth birthday, the twins were allowed to go into town with their mother. They were met with either cautious stares or over-all avoidance, though they didn't seem to mind. There were a few who still glared with utter disdain, but they were avoided and ignored.

Around noon, there was a flash of lightning, not as strong as Laxus', but still close and terrifying. When Lucy looked to where the lightning had struck, she, finally, came face to face with the enemy she'd been training to defeat.

The Corps took off, springing into action to knock the 60 meter giant back. Canons fired, soldiers flung themselves into the air, zipping around the Titan, trying find a weak spot. But, their efforts were in vain. A gust of air and flying debris signaled it had kicked in the gate.

Lucy sprung into action using the King's abilities to mend the broken wall. She wasn't fast enough though. Seven Titans had managed to sneak in and were attacking people and soldiers. Lucy saved the few she could and repaired buildings while the Corps took out the Titans.

By the end of the attack, they'd only lost ten civilians and four soldiers. While Lucy was assured that this was the best case scenario, she'd still felt horrible that she couldn't do more.

Not to mention, the children were horrified.

That night before bed, they were both still distraught. They cried for their father while their mother held them close. They held their Natsu doll between them, hoping he would hear their call.

"What story would you like to hear tonight, my lambkins?" she asked, hoping to take their minds off the horrific event.

It was Ignius that braved looking at his mother, gazing at her with hope in his eyes. "Has Daddy ever beaten anything as big as that Titan?" he asked, lips trembling.

Lucy smiled remembering their teams' reunion and Natsu defeating the Battle God. "Well, after defeating Tartaros...," she began while reaching for the doll.


End file.
